The present invention relates generally to improvements in puzzle devices and it relates particularly to an improved puzzle device of the type in which groups of elements are rotatable about selected orthogonally related axes to move individual elements into a predetermined relationship.
A puzzle device which is highly popular is that sold under the trademark RUBIK'S CUBE in which a main cube is divided into groups of minor cubes of nine cubes disposed three by three along each face of the main cube. Each of the groups of cubes being independently rotated about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the group, the axes of the groups being othorgonally related. The faces of the minor cubes are variously colored and it is the general object of the puzzle to successively rotate the groups about their respective axes from a random arrangement of the minor cubes to a condition wherein the minor cubes achieve a predetermined arrangement, for example with the faces of the minor cubes in a group being of the same color.
However, the RUBIK'S CUBE heretofore available possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The solution of the puzzle is difficult and very highly time consuming. Furthermore, the structure of the RUBIK'S CUBE is complicated allowing for no variations on the general modus operandi of the device and only limited and superficial variations in its configuration and appearance. Thus the conventional RUBIK'S CUBE leaves much to be desired in its application, construction and operation.